


Carousel

by YourGhost



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Angst, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, mild homophobia, this is set in an AU where the entity didn't happen to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGhost/pseuds/YourGhost
Summary: Joey can't get over what he did and Frank just wants to get off. They fuck in a locker room shower. That's pretty much it.





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece I just slapped together. Figured y'all would get some enjoyment out of it, so here you go.

Drip, drip, drip.

The faucet continues to leak, begging to be turned. Joey’s hands are twitching as he sits on the locker room bench. He imagines how the water would feel between his fingers. The heat flowing over his stained skin. The healing touch could wash away the blood under his fingernails. Peeling off his sweat-soaked hoodie, Joey runs his hands down the aching muscles that make up his body. His head’s still pounding and his heart’s still thumping. 

He did exactly what Frank told him to do. Stole a guy’s wallet and left him in an alley to bleed out. Got a couple hundred bucks out of it, but the way the others cheered him on, the way Frank’s hand touched his shoulder… He didn’t even care about the money. No, it just felt good. They were all so proud of him. So why isn’t he happy?

The door bursts open and Joey almost jumps out of his skin at the sound, though his panic fades when he sees Frank’s mug. His mouth hangs open as he walks in, and his silence casts a dark mood over the room. That was always his talent, though. Always the dominating presence in the room. Joey is a little jealous, but he would never admit that.

“Fuck.” Frank grunts as he flops down next to Joey. He takes a shaky breath and balls his fist on his pants, twisting the tattoo on the back of his hand ever so slightly. “You see the news yet?”

“Nah. Why?” Joey’s voice is only a whisper, but it seems to set Frank off somehow.

He jumps up from the bench and starts pacing up and down the locker room with his hands furiously running over his buzz-cut hair. “They found the body.”

“What?”

“They found the fucking body, Joe!” Frank’s leg crashes against an open locker and slams it shut with a Herculean crash. “It warmed up in Ormond. The snow melted, and some RCMP fucko found the fucking body. God fucking damn it!” He raises a fist to pound on the lockers again, but he stops himself. Just goes absolutely still. “They’re gonna be looking. At least for a little while.”

“Fuck, man. Think they’ll suspect us?” A pang of fear rushes through Joey as he stands up. The cold stings his exposed torso, though the sensation is nowhere near as bad as the pain that runs through his shoulder when Frank slaps a hand onto his bare skin.

“No, no. We’re fine.” Frank lets out a sigh and cracks a big grin. His teeth are crooked and yellowed. “Nobody in Ormond even remembers us. As long as we stick together, we’ll be fine. One for all and all for one, right? We swore on it.”

Joey quickly re-lives that night where they passed Frank’s knife around and spilled their blood into the fire. They’re the Legion. Even had a big mural painted and everything. “Yeah.” The feeling from earlier spins away from him as he punches his hand into his palm with all the bravado in the world. Deep down, though, there’s a sickening fear plaguing his mind. The doubt will never go away. It always comes back around like a carousel, and the only thing he fears more than being wrong about trusting Frank is feeling that fear.

Frank smiles harder, though it’s anything but comforting. “You remember what we do if one of us gets caught?”

“Hook up the car and go out together. Knife to the neck if there’s no time.” Joey’s voice hits a record low. “So what are we gonna do?”

“Just lay low.” Frank sucks in a breath between his clenched teeth. Still grinning, still a little unnerving. “We just gotta avoid drawing attention to ourselves and we’ll be fine.”

“I’m... gonna go take a shower.” He enunciates slowly as he turns away from Frank and slides off his stained underwear. The residual water on the shower floor spreads out around his feet, though the individual puddles all get lost in a flood of boiling hot water.

The roar of running water in his ear compounds with the noise in his head until his senses shut down and he’s lost in the scalding heat. The shower starts pooling beneath him because the drain’s partially clogged and the motel owner is too cheap to fix it. Water fits between every groove on his body and washes away all the sweat and blood until the water below is too murky to see through. A strange pang of nostalgia hits him. They never did fix the gym showers back at Ormond High. Nobody actually knew what happened to them, so the staff just put up a Do Not Use sign and left it to rot.

Approaching footsteps break Joey out of his reverie. The stench of deodorant washes away into the dirty pool.

“What the hell?” Joey growls out, but his body freezes under Frank’s touch. Frank’s hands trace the curves of his muscular torso, fingering the dips of his abs and running down the expanse of his waist. A familiar pain runs across his skin, his fingers twitching, but this time it’s almost excruciating. 

“Nobody’s here.” Frank’s breath is heavy. His dick is prominently hard. “Come on, the girls don’t gotta know.”

“Bro, what the fuck are you-- But I’m not--” Nothing comes out right and he’s lost in the whirlpool of warmth and pressure. Everything spins around and around until he’s not even sure what’s wrong anymore. Joey isn’t a man who just bites his tongue and takes it, but he can’t bring himself to push Frank away. Maybe if he was someone else, he could have stopped him.

“It’s not gay, dude.” Frank’s mouth twists into a grimace as if personally offended by the implication. The thing is, Joey’s not a stupid guy. He knows damn well what Frank’s trying to do, but the burning in Joey’s chest urges him to give in. “Not unless you stick in my ass or some shit. Come on, you scared or something? I know you’re into it. You think nobody noticed you jacking off in the showers?”

Joey’s breath catches as Frank’s hand wraps around his cock. Frank and Julie were so open about fucking each other that everybody always assumed Joey was dating Susie, but… Well, they DID date. Those loveless nights replay in his mind; everything he told Frank haunts him. He was totally straight, though. Right?

“Y’know, Joe, it would have been even better…” Frank presses Joey against the wall and grinds their crotches together. The tile freezes against Joey’s arched back, but the steam filling the room keeps him from suffocating in the cold. The puddle below them is slowly rising up their feet. “If you had been the one to kill that guy. The blood splashing on your face, his cries of pain... Wouldn’t it have felt great? Back in Ormond.” His mouth gets close to Joey’s ear. So close that he can hear the gentle wheeze of his breathing.

“I was. I mean, I did kill him. Stabbed him right in the neck.”

“No, not the same thing.” His teeth run across Joey’s jawline, their stubble rubbing against each other like velcro. “Fuck. How about you suck my dick and I’ll jack you off?”

Joey also is not a particularly shy person, but even in the blinding fog of steam, he can’t help but feel terrible about fucking in a public bathroom. A dark car on the outskirts of a small town is one thing, but a gym in the early morning is another. Though, as soon as Frank slides a finger over his hip-bone, a rush of blood sends him over the edge. The fear falls away as a repressed hunger takes over and pulls him down into the ocean of sensation.

Everything moves too fast for any doubt to catch up with him. No, he has long stopped thinking. Frank guides his every move, modelling every part of his body into the perfect picturesque porno scene. Sliding down his lithe body, Joey feels every part of Frank until he meets a throbbing cock. The uncut skin pulls back fully and a streak of precum slips away in the rush of water. All feeling blends into a muddled mess in the fog of the shower as Joey wraps his mouth around Frank’s dick. The taste of salty sweat and cum disperses into his mouth as he thrusts his tongue up and down the length.

“Fuck… You’re good. Susie’s a lucky girl.” Frank moans, keeling his head to the side. He digs his nails into Joey’s broad shoulders, his body shaking under the building pressure. Before Joey can push him over the edge, though, he slides his cock out and pivots around. 

“What’re you…” Joey pants out, but instead of answering the question, Frank just runs his dick across Joey’s tight ass. The water beats down on the back of their heads as Frank’s fingers work their way in, eliciting choked gasps from the man. “Frank, stop…”

Frank just laughs to himself. “Looser than I expected.” After using some of his cum to lube up Joey’s asshole, Frank stumbles back with one hand on his dick and the other on a bottle of shampoo sitting by his feet. He smiles real wide again, but Joey just closes his eyes as Frank bends over him, pressing his weight onto him. “This might hurt a little.”

The blunt head of the bottle entering him causes an eruption of heat to burn away his body, to put it in the most dramatic way possible, but Joey just bites down on his lip. This is nothing compared to the time he fell off the roof of the ski lodge. Broke his arm and a good half-dozen ribs. Blood got all over the backseat of his car. If Frank wants this, thenn it’s fine. As long as this is what Frank needs, It’s fine.

Frank. It’s always about him. It always comes back to him. 

Despite the sharp pressure in Joey’s guts threatening to destroy any semblance of sanity he has left, Frank’s hands work magic as they stroke Joey’s dick and fuck him with a bottle of Axe shampoo. Thrusting in and out ever so slightly, pressing it closer and closer to his prostate. Joey can’t stop himself from cumming all over Frank’s tattooed hand, dripping semen into the steaming pool below as he shields his pulsing cock with his body. Pleased with himself, Frank jacks himself off right after and lets loose on Joey’s back. His eyes roll far back into his head as all the frustrations that were eating away at his mind clear away. Really needed to just blow off some steam.

Joey, however, is counting the seconds until the endorphins disappear from his bloodstream. A strange headache overtakes him as his beating heart comes down from the high. Is he proud of the person he’s become? It’s a question he always asks himself, and he never has an answer. All he can do is smile and pretend he knows what to say to that question.

Frank pulls Joey up off the ground and leans in close to his ear one last time. “One for all and all for one.”


End file.
